Version Naruto
by Nalee
Summary: Clases paranoicas en un instituto de Konoha.¿Sasuke yendo a casa de Naruto en busca de sexo?.Nuevo capitulo dos: Sasuke Pervertido.¿Yaoi? es probable....
1. Aburrido dia

Estoy aqui con otro fanfic xD, aunque aun no he terminado Otra victima Uchiha...Pero este fic es muy distinto.

Este es de humor, esta basado en cosas que me pasan a mi y a mis amigos, eso si exagerando un poquillo.

Espero q hos guste.(Las edades de los personajes estan cambiadas)

Narracion

**Dialogo**

_Pensamientos_

Aclaraciones:

**Clase A Clase B Clase C**

Sai Sakura Kiba

Shikamaru Lee Chouji

Ino Shino Sasuke

Tenten Naruto

Gaara

Neji

**Senseis**

Tsunade - Sociales (Clase C)

Iruka - Sociales (Clases A y B)

Shizune - Fisica y Quimica (Clases A,B y C)

Kurenai - Biologia (Clase C y B)

Asuma - Biologia (Clase A)

Gai - Lengua (Clase A y B)

Kakashi - Lengua (Clase C)

Frances - Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji, Shino, Chouji y Tenten

Mitzuki - Informatica - Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru y Ino

Anko - E. Fisica (Clases A,B y C)

Orochimaru - Musica (Clases A,B y C)

Jiraiya - Religion (Clases A,B y C)

Y despues de estas aclaraciones, la historia:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Aburrido dia

Una mañana tranquila en un instituto de Konoha...

-**QUEEEEEEEE!¿QUE HABIA QUE HACER ACTIVIDADES DE SOCIALES?TSUNADE ME VA A MATAR**- TT El ojiazul se puso apresuradamente a hacer sus actividades, mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-**Si es que eres un usuratonkache ¬¬, mira que te dije ayer...¬¬ conclusion eres un baka**- El moreno miraba con desprecio al rubio.

-**Saske ¬¬, yo tambien te quiero**- dijo Naruto sin apartar la mirada de sus actividades medio hechas.

-**Es Sasuke, SA-SU-KE**- y le pego un capon al rubio

**-Au ¬¬ eres un baka...**

Mientras fuera de la clase...

Kiba estaba paseando "disimuladamente" a su perro vio que Orochimaru se acercaba a su clase.

- **Pero Orochimaru-sensei, ¿usted que hace aqui, Nosotros ahora tenemos sociales con Tsunade-sensei.**

-**Los perros no pueden entrar al instituto Kiba...,me llevare a tu perro...**-Kiba se quedo blanco**-...para comermelo**- Orochimaru hizo un gesto con la lengua, Kiba se desmayo- **oye, oye que era broma, venga levantate y entra a la clase **- Cuando estaban todos ya en clase Oroshimaru se dispuso a decir el porque de que Tsunade no fuera a dar clase- **Vereis es que Tsunade esta en una reunion, cosas de ser la directora, ya sabeis,asi que...**- Todos se quedaron mirandolo fijamente, esperando que Orochiamru dijera las palabras magicas "Clase Libre**"-...sacar una hoja, examen de todo el libro de musica .**

**-QUEEEEEE!- **toda la clase quedo en shock y mas Naruto.

**-¿ para suspender un examen de musica me he matao a hacer las actividades de sociales?- **Naruto lloraba desconsoladamente

**-Es broma ,es broma **- todos miraron a Orochimaru con mirada asesina - **venga hora libre pero hablar bajito, no hos quiero oir ni respirar, y aquien haga la broma de que si no nos ahogamos ¬¬...hace el examen..**.- pasaron los minutos y toda la clase estaba en silencio, menos un pequeño ruido proveniente de la esquina inferior derecha de la clase-** ¬¬ sea lo que sea me lo quedo...-**se volvio a oir el pequeño ruido probeniente del crugido de una patata que Chouji estaba comiendo**-...o me lo como ¬¬ **-Chouji le dirigio una mirada de odio a Orochimaru -** vale, vale, era broma, no me denuncies ¬¬.**

Naruto que como iva a aprovechar la hora libre haciendo deberes y estudiando pudiendo hablar con Kiba, se dedico a esto mismo.

**-¬¬ Kiba...**

**- ¿que?**

**-¬¬ Como se te ocurre traerte a Akamaru...y no decirme nada... me podia haber traido a mi rana...ademas...**

**-Ademas ¿que**?-Naruto puso los ojos llorozos.

-**Fuistes a pasearlo sin decirme si queria ir T T**

**-Pero Naruto tu estab..-**Kiba fue interrumpido por otro chico de la clase.(N/A: Si os preguntais donde esta Sasuke...es hora libre pues estudiando su maquinada venganza xD).

-**Naruto mira estos altavoces son como los que me he comprado para mi ordenador**- Neji como no chuleaba de cosas materiales, le enseño a Naruto una revista.

**-Mira Neji...eso me importa lo mismo que si Sasuke se hace pajas pensando en Naruto ¬¬** - Kiba noto una mirada asesina proveniente de unos ojos rojos y otra proveniente de quien tenia al lado (osea se Naruto).

**- No estoy hablando contigo Kiba ¬¬.**

**-Uy Neji si esos son los que se ha comprao Iruka**

**-Ya decia yo que no eran buenos, tengo q comprarme unos nuevos**- Kiba se cabreó profundamente**- Kiba... si sabes que l ohago por cabrearte xD.**

Mientras esto sucedia en la clase C, en la clase A...

-**Bien chicos en la clase de Religion de hoy veremos una pecaminosa pelicula porno, para que sepais las cosas que no hay que hacer.**

**-Mendotze, Jiraiya-Sensei ¿si se quiere se puede dormir?**

**-Pero que dices Oo...pero si va a ser muy divert..muy entret...muy educativo, si eso educativo**-risa nerviosa por parte de Jiraiya.

-**Puag, ¬¬ valla profesor de religion, seguro que la peli no es ni yaoi**- dijo Sai fastidiado (N/A: mas que na pa fastidiar al profesor)

**-Pero que dices Oo...eso es sacrilegio, ir contra madre natura, chico iras al infierno...**

**-Si Jiraiya alli qiero ir, que way, alli esta todo "caliente" y todos estan "azotandose**"- Sai puso mirada pervertida.

-_Este Sai siempre escaqueandse de las clases de reli..._

**-FUERA DE CLASE!- **Sai salio fuera de la clase y Jiraiya puso la pelicula.

-_Pero que asco ¬¬, yo gay no soy , pero no puedo es qe no puedo ver esa guarrada_-Sai vio a Kiba- **Oye kiba ¿ya estas paseando otra vez a Akamaru?**

**-No es lo que parece...Ups me voy que esta entrando Orochimaru pa mi clase. Hasta luego**

**-Chao**

Las siguientes horas pasaron tranquilas, un recreo tranquilo. Para los alumnos de la clase C las ultimas horas fueron aburridas, eran para recuperar asignaturas, los unicos que tuvieron que hacerlas fueron Shikamaru ,que no se molesto en mover el boligrafo, y Naruto, que tenia que hacer todas las recuperaciones. Despues de esas pesadas horas llego el momento esperado...LA HORA DE LA SALIDA!

Naruto llego a su casa con la mochila repleta de libros, despues de comerse su racion de Ramen de todos los dias, se dispuso a hacer los deberes, pero...fue coger el boligrafo yquedarse durmiendo.

Pero...al poco rato alugien entro por la ventana...

**-Lo sabia...**

**Continuara...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Quien osaria a interrumpir el sueño de Naruto?**

**¿Que le hara?**

**¿A quien se comera Orochimaru?**

**¿Que cosas pecaminosas pondra de ejemplo Jiraiya?**

**¿Que cosas pasaran los siguientes dias de clase?**

**Basado en hechos reales xD**

**Espero que hos haya gustado, este es mi foro donde tambien lo pondre: http/s1.elforo.de/narutoproject/index.php**


	2. Sasuke Pervertido

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran haria q no le dieran una traduccion tan mala al doblaje en español y con muxisima menos sencura, mas bien censura ninguna) le pertenecen a la mente priviliegiada de Mashashi Kishimoto.

Recuerdo q en este fanfic las edades estan cambiadas y es una especie de mundo "paralelo".

Recuerdo como estaban divididas las clases:

**Clase A**: Sai, Shikamaru, Ino y Tenten

**Clase B**: Sakura, Lee y Shino

**Clase C**: Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Neji.

**Senseis**

Tsunade - Sociales (Clase C)

Iruka - Sociales (Clases A y B)

Shizune - Fisica y Quimica (Clases A,B y C)

Kurenai - Biologia (Clase C y B)

Asuma - Biologia (Clase A)

Gai - Lengua (Clase A y B)

Kakashi - Lengua (Clase C)

Frances - Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Neji, Shino, Chouji y Tenten

Mitzuki - Informatica - Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru y Ino

Anko - E. Fisica (Clases A,B y C)

Orochimaru - Musica (Clases A,B y C)

Jiraiya - Religion (Clases A,B y C

**Versión Naruto **

**Capitulo 2: ¿Sasuke pervertido?**

-**Lo sabia**- Sasuke se hacerco sigilosamente hasta ponerse detras del a silla donde se encontraba Naruto , fue acercando poco apoco su mano a la cabeza del rubio y...KATAPLAS le pegó un capon en la nuca (N/A: que os creiais que iva a hacerle eh ¬¬ xD)

-**AHHHH. NO LLEVO DINERO ENCIMA**- Naruto sobresaltado miro hacia todos los lados-** a eres tu Sasuke ...¬¬...¿Sasuke?**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿En mi casa?**

**-Si ¬¬...**

**-¿Que has venido a hacerme cosas feas ¬/¬?-**Naruto le miro con una mirada pervertida- **grrrrr Tigre...**

**-Ni tigre, ni que niño muerto**-Sasuke estaba muy muy muy cabreado y sonrojado.

**-OO**-Naruto puso cara sorprendida**-¿Que vienes a matarme?¿Pero al que querias matar no era a Itachi?-**Sasuke estaba y afuera de sus casillas.

-"_Sasuke tranquilizate que has venido a ayudarle"-_Sasuke respiro hondo y contó mentalmente hasta 10 para calmarse, ya cuando estaba mas calmado**-Mira Naruto he venido para si querias que te ayudara con los deberes, a ver si asi por una vez lo llevas hechos**.

**-Ya te he calado Sasuke ¬¬...**

**-¿Como que me has calado?-Sasuke puso cara de ¿?**

**-Tu querias ayudarme para que luego te devolviera el favor con sexo ¬¬... que te he pillado.**

**-VETE A LA MIERDA QUE TE AYUDE UPXUS**(la mascota de Naruto)-Sasuke se gue pegando un portazo en la puerta.

**-Upxus, como se nota que le molo, y mira que intenta ocultarlo, Sasu-chan es una loka**(esto ultimo lo dijo con entonación super gay xD)-Naruto se tiro en el sofa riéndose de sus propias tonterías.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke iva caminando por la calle dirección a su casa.

-_Sera baka el maldito Naruto ¬¬ uffs es que me ataca_-entonces alguien le llamo por la calle.

-**Sasuke mañana resolveremos nuestro problema**

-**Gaara, ¿que problema tienes conmigo?-**Sasuke miró con mirada prepotente a Gaara

**-¿Nuestra lucha de estuches?**

**-Ahh, eso vale, hasta mañana**- Sasuke proseguio su camino y dejo a Gaara tirado con la palabra en l aboca.

Sasuke llego a su casa. Entro y solto sus libros encima de una mesa. Fue hacia la cocina, abrio el frigorífico y miró de arriba a abajo.

-**Fuah paso me ducho y me voy a dormir , total no tengo hambre.**

Sasuke se fue a ducharse, entro a la ducha y a los 2 minutos de estar dentro de la ducha empezo a sonar el telefono.

-**Joder que oportuno ¬¬- **salio de la ducha y se puso una toalla en la cintura-"joder to l suelo lleno de agua ¬¬, _como sea Sakura para decirme una tontería se entera ¬¬"-¿_**Quien es?**

_**Conversación telefónica**_

-**Soy Naruto ¿Porque has tardado en coger el telefono?**

**-Me estaba duchando y me has jodido un poco la relajante ducha...**

**-No estarias haciendo cosas feas pensando en mi ¿verdad? **

**-Naruto...VETE A LA MIERDA**

_**Fin de conversación telefónica**_

-**ME CAWEN...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_-"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, respira_"-Sasuke volvio hacia la ducha, termino de ducharse y se fue a dormir, pero momentos antes de que se fuera a dormir volvio a sonar el telefono, miro quien era vio que era Naruto, asi que simplemente dejo el telefono descolgado y se fue a dormir.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Al dia siguiente.

Eran las 8:00am y mientras que llegaban los profesores;Sasuke,Naruto, Kiba, Neji,Chouji, Shikamaru y Sai estaban charlando en .la clase de C.

-¿**Que teneis vosotros ahora?-**dijo Sai que tenia babeado todo el hombro porque se le habia quedado Shikamaru dormido encima.

-**Nosotros tenemos Lengua,¿y vosotros?-**Naruto estabas entado en su silla con la cabeza puesta sobre los brazos cruzados casi quedándose igual que Shikamaru.

-**Nosotros tenemos biología con Asuma-sensei**

-**Fuah ese tarda 2 horas en explicar un parrafo, asi que voy a poder echar una cabezadita**- Shikamaru respondio sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos

-**Que ya viene Kakashi-sensei**-Gaara que estaba en al puerta para ver cuando venian los senseis aviso a sus compañeros.

-**Nos vemos en el recreo**- Sai se despidio y cogio a Shikamaru para llevárselo a su clase.

**-Joder, cambiarse de clase que problemático...**

**-Hasta luego**-justo unos segundos después entraba Kakashi a la clase de C, Kakashi fue hacia el asiento del profesor se sento sacó su querido Icha Icha Paradise y miro a los alumnos.

-**Hoy es viernes asi que tenemos trabajo programado, todos a sacar el libro de El Shinobi del pais del a Ola** (N/A: parodiad El Lazarillo de Tormes xD**) y a quien le vea apartar la vista del libro suspende la materia nn**

Ante la amenza de Kakashi todos fueron obedientes y se pusieron a leer y asi pasaó la hora y sonó el timbre.

**-Ya sabeis el martes corregimos los ejercicios**- Kakashi antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta se dirigio hacia el asiento de Naruto, que extrañamente Naruto seguia leyendo aun sabiendo que habia tocado el timbre-**esto Naruto recuerda que el martes tambien ese el examen de recuperación asi que estudia y intenta aprobarlo que yo se q tu puedes**-Naruto no respondia...-**Naruto?-**Kakashi paso la mano por delante del os ojos de Naruto y vio que no reaccionaba-_No sera que_...-Kakashi le quitó el libro y PLAS, la cabeza de Naruto callos obre la mesa dándose un buen golpe- _lo sabia te has quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos ¬¬_

**-Eh, ah ola Kakashi sensei ya ha terminad ola hora?**

**-Si Naruto ya ha terminado U**- Gaara sea cerco hacia donde estaba Kakashi-sensei

**-Esto..sensei...son las 9:10 llega 10 minutos tarde a la siguiente clase.**

**-OO, Ostia me tengo que ir corriendo haber que les digo , venga adios y que hagais los deberes.**

Gaara se aseguró que Kakashi ya estaba lejos y...

**-Sasuke tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente**-dijo Gaara señalando a Sasuke.

**-¬¬ Venga va antes de que venga Kurenai**

Todos se quedaron expectantes viendo el duelo de Gaara y Sasuke.Gaara se posicionoen una esquina de la clase mientras que Sasuke se puso en la esquina diagonal a la de Gaara.Se prepararon y Gaara tiró el estuche y Sasuke lo recogio al vuelo.Saasuke repitio la accion de Gaara, pero cada vez lo hacian mas fuerte, hasta que una vez le dio a Gaara y le hizo daño.

-**Con que esas tenemos Sasuke...-**Gaara tiró el estuche con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke vio que iva dirigido a su cabeza asi que simplemente doblo un poco el cuello y lo esquivó, y el estuche cayó por la ventana hacia la calle.

**-Ostia la habeis cagado yo no qiero saber nada**- dijo Kiba y se fue a s asiento viendo q la competición no iva a seguir.

**-Como huviera un ANBU y os haya visto se os va a caer el pelo**-dijo Chouji mientras comia un paquete de Doritos.

-**Los ANBUno tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer valla ¬¬**

**-Y si le habeis dado a alguien?-**Naruto como buena persona que es se preocupaba por los demas.

**-Seria mucha mala suerte**-volvio a reponder Sasuke defendiéndose.

Entonces llego Kurenai.

**-¿Que haceis aun de pie? Venga sentaros y sacar el libro.**

Kurenai explico un par de paginas y dejo un rato para hacer las actividades, Naruto aprovecho entonces para ir al baño, justo segundos después de salir Naruto por las puertas de a clase aparecio Tsunade.

-¿**SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN A TIRADO UN ESTUCHE POR LA VENTANA?**

_**Continuara...**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejeis algun reviews. Esta vez no voy a adelantar nadad el siguiente capitulo xD.

Gracias por sus animos a :

**zoe abugal okoyo tanaya**

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**

**Itachi-Akatsuki92**


End file.
